


The Silent ~ l.h

by Oreo_Queen1D



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_Queen1D/pseuds/Oreo_Queen1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a mute boy meets a quiet, shy girl, who shows him that actions speak louder than words.<br/>Book #1 in the Spectrum Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent ~ l.h

I don't fit in, he signed miserably, tugging at his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked and signed at the same time, confused.

I'm not normal, and society doesn't accept people like me.

"So what? I accept you. It doesn't matter why they think of you."

But there are so many of those moments, when I just wish that more people could understand me. That more people could love me. I want to be normal, not disabled, he signed before burying his head in his hands in despair.

"You don't to have to be loved widely, Luke. You just have to be loved deeply. Like I love you."

He looked up at me, his eyes shining.

"Oh, and Luke?"

Yeah?

"You're not disabled, or normal. You're special."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on...  
> Wattpad - Oreo_Queen1D  
> Twitter - Oreo_Queen1D  
> Instagram - oreo_queen1d


End file.
